


Shut Up

by barahands



Category: DCU
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barahands/pseuds/barahands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know how they got into this... But he liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is not safe sex, kids.

" _Shut up."_

Breath against his skin made him shiver; lips parted and his back arched. He didn't know how they got into this… Sweat and silk spilled over their bodies and he felt his lips trailing down his spine. The rough scratch of stubble made his stomach clench. Large hands, callused from holding guns too tight caressed his sides, almost lovingly. Fingers rubbed against spots he knew were sensitive.

He knew everything about Roy. All his spots, all his secrets… all his addictions; all the things he craves and begs for. He knows what buttons to push to make him growl in frustration, moan in arousal or beg until his voice is hoarse.

His tongue traced the muscles in Roy's back. With the way that he was acting, Roy could imagine that he could be a romantic. The thought made Roy's muscles shiver with anticipation, but there was still something missing. That carnal feeling, the feeling of getting pushed down and having those broad fingers dig into the bruises that were already there, nails score furrows deep in his skin, the blood.

Oh god, the  _blood._

"Damn it, Ja—" his voice caught in his throat as his skull was slammed against the headboard. A whimper escaped his throat as he felt  _his_ body lean over him, that stubble grazing his ear.

"What? You don't like this?" The hand not holding his skull to the wood softly grazed his ass, curling and squeezing softly. Roy swallowed, trying his hardest to keep his pride and not whimper. His mouth opened, but his tongue felt too thick. It wouldn't move. Roy felt a chuckle radiate through  _his body._

"You're so  _strong,_  Roy." His voice ground against the archer's ear. "Let me break you down a little." His hand smacked against the meat of his ass harshly, making the archer gasp. Teeth dug into his ear, tugging harshly. That hand pressed harder into his skull, making his head go fuzzy with the pressure. God yes.

Yes. This is what he wanted. __This.__

His ass was red as that broad hand slammed down on it again. Roy could feel his mouth open wider and his throat constrict. A high whine escaped him as those thick fingers shoved their way inside of him dry. He couldn't keep in the sounds anymore. Both pain and pleasure slid entwined up his body, filling his cock and making his muscles quiver.

He was a masterful conductor. Plucking those strings, making sweet tunes and deep rumbles, playing Roy's body like a world famous orchestra. The words whispered in his ear were the motions. Lips moving as arms would, making the orchestra swell and bend to his will. A slow crescendo, starting from the lips at his ears and the fingers rubbing languidly against his prostate.

"Tightening on my fingers like that… Man, you'll feel wonderful around my cock, Roy. I can't fucking wait to get in you. I bet you can't wait either." Roy's body shivered at the words and he heard another chuckle escape from  _him._ "Yeah, I thought so. You always moan like a whore when I tease you like this… I can't help but want to do more." Another finger punctuated that last word and Roy ground out a moan between now clenched teeth. There was nothing to smooth the way, but that was the best part. The fuzziness in his head came back as _ __he___ pressed harder against his temple. "You're so hard… Maybe I should relieve you." Roy nodded numbly, wanting to feel him inside, stretching him until he was full.

"… Nah."

Roy almost screamed with frustration as  _he_  pulled away and slid back on the bed, completely retreating besides the fingers in his ass. Those still pumped slowly, rubbing against that gland inside of him. The archer's face buried into the pillows, still trying to rid of that fuzziness that had almost permanently settled over it. He could barely think straight as it was in any case. All the blood had escaped to his penis and his nerves were on fire.

"P-Ple—"

"What was that?"  _His_ voice was taunting, knowing that Roy's pride (and ego) would keep him from saying this comfortably, even as unintelligible as he was.

"… Fuck…" Roy's voice was harsh and tore at his throat. "I… D-Don't…" His fist slammed into the blanket beside his head, tongue not cooperating with his brain. "God damn it! P-Please! F-Fuck meeee…" His words were slurred in a hazy passion.

 _He_ loved it when he got like this. So far into this feeling that he couldn't think straight, couldn't talk right. He would stop everything just to immerse himself in this painful pleasure that he was happy to give. He decided to be reasonable for today, seeing as how his own patience was dimming seeing Roy squirm beneath him.

 _He_ shoved Roy forwards again, pulling his hips higher and roughly extracting his fingers. He spat crudely where his fingers had been and rubbed his arousal against it. Roy whimpered again, pride diminishing rather quickly in anticipation. He started to push in and Roy's vision and mind went white. Pain as well as a tidal wave of pleasure made him numb.

"Ahhh… J-Ja—" that hand was back on his head, squeezing. "N-Nooo…" Again, his tongue wouldn't move the slur escaping his lips slowly. "M-Mooo…re…" Slowly, slowly  _he_ pushed harder.

" _Damn."_

 _He_ was finally fully seated in Roy, hips pressed against the swell of his ass. The archer's eyes slid up to see him above him, head tilted back and pure bliss on his face. His chest clenched at the image and then was immediately distracted as those hips moved slightly. Nails sunk into the silk as their hips shifted against each other. Starting off as shallow thrusts, slowly speeding up and become more rough. The redhead let small noises escape him with every slap of skin to skin, dry lips cracked open and his nose bleeding profusely.

"M-Moooore…" Blood flecked the white pillow in front of him as he pleaded  _him. He felt himself being spread open, only growing hotter as he imagined _him looking down at where they were joined. Those hips started moving faster, slamming harder, faster— _fuck.___

"J- _Jason!" His v_ oice cracked as he felt him rut harder into him. He knew that he was probably bleeding on the inside, but he didn't give a shit. Jason felt good, ripping him open like this. Sweat, blood and drool escaped Roy as he was pounded into the mattress. The short hairs standing up from his neck were tugged as he was pulled up into Jason's arms. Hands moved to his chest and twisted at his nipples, making Roy grind his teeth together and tighten. He felt some sort of victory as Jason growled into the nape of his neck but that was quickly replaced with desire as one of those hands twisted around his cock.

" _Fuck,_ Roy. You keep squeezing like that and I'm going to blow." A tongue dragged against one of the bruises on his shoulder. Roy moaned deeply, trying to swallow his saliva as those hips pounded harder against him and he moved back to meet them. He was so fucking close.

The other hand that had been messing with his nipple moved up and squeezed around his windpipe. Roy gasped and his teeth hurt as he clenched his teeth and thrust himself back once more.

The fuzz came back with a vengeance as he shot his load up and onto his stomach. Jason's hands covered the spray, catching most of it. Fuzzy white covered Roy's mind as he struggled for air and kept moving his hips.

"Mm…" That deep growl was the only warning as Jason emptied into Roy's ass. The archer shuddered as he felt cum pour into him and start to drip out even though Jason was still lodged in him.

Panting filled the room as they knelt where they were. Jason's hand was still wrapped around Roy's dick and neck, his muscles unable to move as he slowly came down from his power high. He slowly let them both down to lay on the bed. Roy moved forwards slightly, shivering as he felt Jason's now soft dick slide out of him. He bit his lip at the feeling of liquid spilling down his thighs, but ignored it for the most part as he turned over to look at Jason. The man's eyes were closed. Roy bit his bottom lip slightly as he reached down and took the hand that had caught his own cum and brought it to his lips. He slid the fingers into his mouth, licking a broad path down them.

Jason's eyes opened slightly and he smirked.

They didn't have to say anything to know just what these movements meant. Roy's tongue cleaned the rest of his hand and he moved forward, slanting their mouths together and twining their tongues.

They didn't have to say  _anything._


End file.
